


Solve for a Turnabout

by Aliucon



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Crack Crossover, Crossover, Gen, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2764103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliucon/pseuds/Aliucon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know those days you just want to get to your courtroom, but you have to solve some random puzzles along the way while the results of a bio-apocalypse loom around you?</p>
<p>Yeah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solve for a Turnabout

December 12, 10:45 AM

District Court

Corridors

 

It was early for the trial: 15 minutes was quite a bit of time. And yet, through the corridor that led to one of the farthest courtroom in the building, two figures walked at a fast pace. One, a well-built spiky-haired lawyer in his usual navy blue suit, was looking tense. The other was his constantly present and always perky spiritual sidekick Maya Fey, donning her usual purple robe. She looked perfectly happy, in contrast with her friend.

“Chin up, Nick!” She cheered, to liven up things on that empty and otherwise creepy corridor. “You’ve been looking grim ever since we took the bus. But we’re still early for the trial!”

“Well, that’s not what is bugging me…” The one and only Phoenix Wright replied with a sigh. “Maybe the fact that some people were eyeing me on the bus as if they’re going to eat me for dinner has something to do with it. Did I do something wrong?”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Nick. How could someone eat you for dinner if it’s only 10:45 AM?” Maya stated, showing off her utter dominance of meals’ usual time schedule.

Phoenix was about to sarcastically reply when they reached the double doors to the courtroom number 91. As they arrived, though, a chill went down the attorney’s spine. The door itself looked a little different… However, as it happened every time he thought something was wrong, he couldn’t quite point his finger at it. Maya noticed his concern, and slowly approached the door. She was about to turn the handle when Phoenix discovered what was wrong.

“Hey, Maya… were those holes there before?” He pointed his finger to two diamond-shaped slots carved into the wood above the doorknobs. The wood in question looked lighter and clearer than the type composing the rest of the door. Maya bent forward to check them closely.

“I don’t think so. Then again, it’s not been long since we started coming to this courtroom…”

“True. Well, let’s enter, anyway.”

At Phoenix’s command, Maya turned the doorknob, but much to her surprise, it was locked. She announced that loudly to Phoenix, that responded with noticeable surprise. He hastily stepped up and tried turning it too, but to no avail.

“How come? It really is locked.” Phoenix crossed his arms and tapped his foot, thoughtful.

“Maybe we arrived a bit too early?” Maya risked an explanation. Phoenix shook his head.

“It doesn’t really make sense. Courtrooms are usually open before that. Maybe there was a change in time and we didn’t receive the memo?”

“Um… maybe they only changed the courtroom! You know, this one might have been locked by accident, and they are in a nearby room!”

Phoenix dwelt in that idea for a moment. With his luck, things would end up being more complicated than that, but it was possible.

“Well, then let’s check it out. The closest room is the last in the row, the number 101… huh?”

Both our heroes turned to the end of the corridors, which curved to the right a little farther on. They followed that way, but as they turned, they discovered the area was closed off by a single white tape and a sign that read “Maintenance”. Beyond the tape, a group of several janitors groaned in a zombie-like manner and were spinning around slowly, hands given to each other.

“… Ah, they’re having fun! Let’s spin too, Nick!” Maya said eagerly, but Phoenix held her shoulder before she jumped in.

“No way! Can’t you see?” He reproached, as his trembling hand extended towards the terrifying zombies. “The sign says “Maintenance”! It means they’re working, we shouldn’t interrupt.”

“Oh, phooey.”

The creepy parade ended when a blond man wearing sunglasses and carrying a machine gun and a whip appeared and started lashing the zombie-like janitors like crazy.

“Pesky fools, get back to work!” He shouted, and the zombies fled to the inside of the opened courtroom just ahead. The man followed, and the door closed behind him.

“Who was that, Nick?”

“No clue… though the shouting around and the whip at hand made me think of a von Karma.” Phoenix confessed. “Anyway… another weird thing is, I don’t remember those statues there…”

The attorney pointed to the end of the corridor, beyond the maintenance sign. Against the wall were two symmetrical gray statues, both depicting the same figure: a smartly dressed man holding a torch up. On the tip of each stone torch, something shone brightly, despite the severe lack of light in that end of the corridor.

The glowing objects quickly caught Maya’s uncontested interest, and that made a bad feeling breed in Phoenix.

“Maya, whatever you do, don’t-

He couldn’t complete the sentence, for she had already leapt over the poor excuse for a sign, and immediately headed towards the shiny objects like a dog after a Frisbee. In her hurry, she ended up bumping into the statue, which was knocked over and shattered to pieces. Surely it was ridiculously fragile, but Maya only cared enough to glance at it before composing herself and going after what she wanted. Behind her, Phoenix was aghast.

“…break the statue…” He continued, completing the useless sentence. Maya picked up the object of her interest and examined it. It was a diamond-shaped scarlet jewel, which had something of a weird glow in that darkish area of the corridor. Strangely, the spirit medium felt like everything had stopped around her as she examined that item. Maybe the glow was hypnotic or something.

“Nick, look! Isn’t this the same shape as the one we saw just now?”

“Maya, how can you even think about that now!? How am I going to repay the courthouse for the broken statue when I barely have… oh wait, you’re right.” Phoenix had just noticed the resemblance, and giving one last, wary look at the sign that blocked his path, finally went over the line to the side of Maya. “… Does that mean it should be there?”

“I think so!” Maya readily answered, while stretching herself to try and grab the other jewel from the tip of the other statue’s torch, this time without breaking it. She was successful. “But then, why exactly are they here?”

“No clue either…” Phoenix sighed, but our two heroes started to the side from which they came. Once again in front of the 91st courtroom, Maya quickly attached the stones to their carvings on the door. They fit perfectly. A click was heard. The door seemed to be open now.

Both exchanged looks, all realizing how weird was that situation. And even so, they ventured forth. Maya went first, always the most willing for an adventure, and Phoenix right on her toes. What they found inside shocked them. Their eyes were beholding something so terrible, so foul that it had to be censored twice to get past standards of fiction censorship. It is… a creepy corridor.

“You got to be kidding me!” Maya complained, running to the other end to check that there was yet another double wooden door before the proper courtroom, and those doors were also locked. “I don’t remember this corridor! When did they reform?

“We always went past this one rather quickly… I guess it’s normal not to notice. Both doors were always open too…” Phoenix explained as he walked after his friend. Checking his surroundings, it really was a weird corridor. It was quite dirty and it had several drawer stands and some desks to the right. Totally different than what he would have expected. When he got to Maya, she looked away from the door and directly at him.

“Well, I guess we have to find a way to unlock this one too! C’mon, Nick, let’s search for clues!”

“It’s not like there will always be a convenient way, Maya…” Phoenix began, but she wasn’t listening anymore, bestowing upon herself the task of examining the nearby drawers. With a sigh, the ace attorney agreed that he should do something as well. Since he was already facing the door, he would start from there. After all, the previous one had a peculiarity. He wondered whether a close examination or a cross examination would be more efficient in uncovering this one’s secrets.

As this happened, we see Maya snooping around the things that were around. However, in her concentration, she did not notice that the noise she made had awakened a hungry zombie stationed at one dark side of the corridor, from the way they came. This bad boy started to walk ever so slowly towards the closest victim, and Maya still hadn’t noticed him when she announced her findings to Phoenix:

“Hey, look, I found some Grenade Launcher shells! Can’t we use them to explode the door and make a grand entrance?”

Phoenix made a face.

“What the actual- Maya, that idea will never work. I mean, c’mon! Think! Grenade Launchers only damage enemies! What use would they be against a door?”

Maya was puzzled at first, but eventually she came to realize what was wrong. “Wow, you’re right. Silly me.” She giggled, and threw the shells aside, accidentally hitting the incoming zombie and burning him to the ground. Some laughing could be heard from the janitor zombies that were spying on the room at the moment, and one even planted a sign that read “Rest in Pieces” near the charred remains.

“Huh… anything useful?” Phoenix asked after a couple of minutes. He had put a lot of effort in cross examining the door, but he got no new information. Maya growled.

“No… last thing I found was an ink ribbon. Maybe it’s time to search inside this ridiculously big chest here.” She commented as her hands opened the object in question almost effortlessly, but at the same time doing some sort of acute noise. “Hmm… a-ha!”

“What is it?”

“I found a small key! Maybe this will work… oops.”

“Did something happen?”

“My inventory is full.”

“Oh, please…” Phoenix shook his head and just went himself to the chest to get the key. “Let’s go, Maya. Whatever is happening, at least we need to make it to court in time!” He said with decision, and went on to unlock the door. Maya checked her cell phone.

“Wow, and just in time indeed! It’s one minute to eleven.” She announced proudly, coming next to Phoenix. In an instant, the door had been unlocked, and it opened on its own. Finally, they found themselves at the courtroom, and so glad they were to finally set foot on a better known place that they didn’t notice an army of zombie janitors swarming the corridor they were previously to clean up the ashes of their fallen comrade.

The courtroom. Just as it should be, differently from all the previous places. The judge sat proudly in his chair as if it was a throne, waiting for the action to begin. On the other side of the room, the talented and youthful prosecutor Miles Edgeworth awaited his next challenger. The spectators were silent, watching Phoenix and his sidekick with the utmost attention, waiting for his glorious presentation of what real trial and real justice were. The truth to be shown by the index finger of none other than the almighty, all-powerful attorneys that were present…

All of that was what Phoenix wanted to have seen.

But…

“YOU SAY THAT AGAIN! WHO’S GUILTY NOW, BITCH!? WHO’S GUILTY!?” A female voice shouted through the whole place over and over, while a male weak raspy voice responded in kind with screams of pain. Phoenix took some time to understand what was going on. By the prosecutor’s bench, an uniformed female police officer had the hold of prosecutor Payne and was giving him a world of pain by punching him repeatedly and yelling indignantly. Both Phoenix and Maya’s jaws dropped. When the woman had noticed who entered, she stopped beating the prosecutor to a pulp and walked towards them. Phoenix recognized the defendant, Ms. Jill Valentine.

“Ah, Mr. Lawyer, I was trying to facilitate your work against the prosecutor and all… guess I got a little carried away.” She smiled sheepishly, and scratched her head. “You know, I’ve been itching for some action ever since the outbreak and…well… he annoyed the heck out of me.”

“Ah… yeah, I… understand, Ms. Valentine.” Phoenix heard himself speaking with difficulty. At that time, Jill took notice of Maya’s ink ribbon.

“Can I use that, lady?”

“Huh? Ah, sure, keep it if you want…”

“Mr. Wright!” The judge had finally spoken up, scaring Phoenix and Maya: upon seeing what had just happened, both had forgotten where they were. “This… remarkably strong lady is your client, right?”

“Y-Yes, Your Honor…” Phoenix stuttered as he followed Jill with his eyes. She had gone over to the scrivener’s typewriter and started typing away. Why a courtroom still used typewriters in 2018 was beyond Phoenix, though.

“Despite the spanking of old Payne, she has been a helpful girl who kept a lot of… weird, moaning people at bay from here.” The judge stated, confirming his own words with a nod. “And since the prosecutor doesn’t seem to be able to… err… prosecute right now, I guess I have no choice other than giving my verdict. This court finds the defendant, Jill Valentine…

**NOT GUILTY**


End file.
